Casualidades del Destino
by StephanieCullen116
Summary: El amor siempre sobrepasa las expectativas, hasta incluso sobrepasa todos los límites creíbles, para llenarte de paz y de alegría. 6 chicos... deben descubrir sus propios sentimientos para poder ser libres y alcanzar esa tan deseada felicidad. Advertencia: contenido Yaoi. MasatoXRen, IttokiXTokiya, NatsukiXSyo. Espero que les guste.


_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Casualidades del Destino**_

"_**Una Batalla por el Amor"**_

El _amor_ siempre sobre pasa las expectativas, hasta incluso sobre pasa todos los límites creíbles, para llenarte de paz y de alegría.

Pero lamentablemente no todos ese sentimiento tan codiciado, solo logran sufrimiento por no lograr ser aceptado por esa persona especial. Mientras que otros cometen locura y ambiciones negativas para al menos alcanzar aquel pedazo de ese sentimiento.

¿Por qué todo el mundo juzga a otros sin conocerlos a fondo?, ¿Es sólo por la Apariencia?, ¿Estatus social?, ¿Belleza?, ¿Raza?, son solo puras patrañas… ya nadie se fija en tu verdadero ser, tu propia belleza; son solo una multitud de gente que creen que la superficialidad mueve al mundo de hoy en día.

Ser diferente a los demás y que te juzguen cruelmente es realmente devastador; menudo mundo hemos llegado a construir… suena algo irónico, pero esa es la realidad.

Con un diario de vida tal vez le llegue a contarles de todas las cosas que una persona frágil y diferente puede llegar a pasar.

Si… tan solo el pudiese desahogar sus propios sentimientos, tal vez su alma pudiese vagar sin ese peso de encima que tanto le tiene deprimido… ojalá fuese tan sencillo.

* * *

_Fanfiction MasatoxRen_

_**Knocking on the Mind**_

_**Believe Heart**_

Cierto chico peli azul caminaba completamente solo por las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo; era un día nevado… bastante diría yo, pareciera que la ciudad se sumerge en un mundo oscuro y extremadamente frío.

Las pocas personas de alrededor corría para resguardarse de aquél tormentoso frió, pero al peli azul parecía no importarle… se sentía a gusto con el frío clima, sentía que de esa manera nadie ni nada podía dañarle su momento de paz. Desde que descubrió su verdadero ser, todos en el instituto empezaron a burlarse de él, pero intentaba ignorar cada uno de los insultos a su persona, a pesar de todo el era una persona fuerte que luchaba por lo que quería, o simplemente al menos lo intentaba.

_-"Ahora como le diré a mis padres"-_suspiró por enésima vez en el día, mientras pensaba como decirle a su familia la gran noticia de que lo habían aceptado en el Conservatorio Saotome.

Sus padres, en un principio, cuando el joven peli azul sugirió la idea de ir, se negaron rotundamente, ellos querían que siguiera el trabajo familiar, en el cual consistía en ser un gran empresario del cual pudiese seguir los pasos de ambos para llevar a la cumbre máxima, la empresa más rica en el mundo.

La simple idea le ocasionaba un escalofrío, él sabía perfectamente que él no era bueno en ese ámbito, sabía que era bueno para cantar y tocar el piano.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado bastante rápido a su casa, no lo quedó de otra que suspirar y entrar en su cálido hogar.

-Tadaima…-dijo desanimadamente.

-Hola hijo- contestó su madre neutralmente- ya casi está lista la cena, por favor ve a cambiarte.

Obedeció aún no se sentía preparado para revelar la verdad de sus angustias, no tenía pensado como tocar el tema sin que empezaran una nueva discusión. No… tenía miedo de que ellos siguieran negándose de que él pudiera seguir sus sueños y metas; sus padres sabían perfectamente que él poseía un gran potencial en la música, pero se negaban a que renunciara a algo que ya estaba construido desde décadas atrás por su familia.

Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa como era costumbre y se fue a dar una relajante ducha, sus músculos tensos necesitaban un alivio inmediato.

**-o-o-o-**

-Hola, padre- saludó una vez que se sentó en la mesa. Su padre solo se limitó a asentir la cabeza en modo de saludo.

Ugh… un ambiente tenso, era lo único que no pretendía soportar. Ese eran los momentos que se sentía incómodo, aún se sentían los restos de su última discusión. No podía negarlo aún se sentía enfadado por haber sido rechazado por décima vez de ir al Instituto Saotome, pero esta vez sería diferente, oh sí, muy diferente; haber sido admitido en el conservatorio quizás cambiaría las cosas…o tal vez no.

El peli azul, tomó aire y encaró a sus padres una vez más, luego de finalizar la cena.

-Mamá, padre, yo…- fue interrumpido inevitablemente.

-Si vienes a hablar de eso otra vez, déjame decirte que ya estoy cansado de tu insistencia, ya se decidió que no y se quedara así- dijo su padre con un leve enojo en su voz.

El peli azul apretaba los puños, no podía creer que su propio padre no le permitiera expresarse… pero a él eso no le importó, ya no se reprimiría una vez más a costa de su padre, esta vez como ya mencioné iba a ser diferente; se armó de valor y decidió que ya era hora de luchar por sus sueños.

-Padre, basta… con todo respeto yo no voy a permitirte que decidas las cosas así por mí. Ya tengo 18 años y creo que he madurado lo suficiente para decir las cosas que son o no buenas para mí. Creo que está demás decirles que deseo entrar en el Conservatorio, tanto así que he sido aceptado, solo deseo su aprobación y apoyo.

Su madre pareció pensarlo, por una vez en su vida sintió que debería apoyar incondicionalmente a su hijo, sin importar que.

-¿De verdad quieres ir?- preguntó cautelosa.

-Sí, mamá.

-Querido… creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad.

-¿¡Y ahora te ablandas!? ¡Creí haber dicho que no!, el debe ser el sucesor de la empresa.

-¡Ya basta!- el peli azul golpeó la mesa- mire estaré en ese conservatorio un año… si ves que no me está dando éxito… pues iré a la Universidad para estudiar y administrar la empresa.

Su padre lo retó con la mirada, pero pareció pensarlo detenidamente.

-De acuerdo… pero te advierto, si fallas en esa graduación o lo que sea que hagan allí, irás a la Universidad de Comercio- sentenció retirándose de la habitación.

Liberó todo el aire contenido por la tensión del momento, no podía creer que su padre ¡había accedido!; sabía el trato que conllevaba toda la decisión, y él estaba más que dispuesto a demostrar que él iba a triunfar, el no iría a esa Universidad. No señor.

_-"Gracias"-_ pensó.

**-o-o-o-**

-Hijo aún no creo que tengas que irte- dijo tristemente su madre.

-Les prometo que los visitaré, cuando pueda- dijo el peli azul abrazando a su madre.

-Eh… que tengas un buen viaje… Masato…- a pesar de que su padre se mostraba distante, sabía que en el fondo le echaría de menos. Pero claro estaba que para su padre las despedidas y los buenos deseos no eran su fuerte.

Se despidió nuevamente de sus padres y se dirigió al auto que lo esperaba para llevarlo, por así decirlo, a su nueva vida.

Masato Hijirikawa… un chico proveniente de una buena y adinerada familia. Sus costumbres aún tradicionales permanecían presentes en su personalidad y modo de vida. Su cabello azulado se mecía delicadamente con el andar de la brisa nevada, esa mañana había disminuido el frío, haciéndolo un clima casi agradable.

Sus ojos celestes reflejaban infinita felicidad y ansiedad de llegar al conservatorio Saotome. ¿Qué se encontraría al llegar?, ¿Cómo serían sus compañeros? Preguntas como esa rodaban por su cabeza, su corazón latía desbocado ya que estaba a punto de llegar a su destino.

-Joven Hijirikawa, permítame llevar sus maletas a su habitación- dijo su chofer.

Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en la entrada observaban con asombro acerca de la presencia de uno de los nuevos alumnos del lugar.

¡Vaya!, la Institución era bastante grande, parecía un hotel lujoso de 5 estrellas, con grandes pasillos, fuentes de agua, jardines con muchas flores de todo tipo, campos de golf y canchas de deportes. Todo era majestuoso casi como un paraíso sacado de una película, no se sentía real. Estaba al tanto de que era un Conservatorio muy prestigioso.

-¡Oh!, joven Hijirikawa es un gusto tenerlo por aquí- un hombre trigueño con lentes de estrella de cine, vestido con un elegante traje se había presentado frente a él- ¡soy el director de esta academia!

-Gracias director, es un gusto- susurró.

El director se tomó la molestia en guiarlo en lo que sería su nueva habitación. Su chofer dejo las maletas en la habitación como lo había prometido e hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

La habitación estaba impecable, con dos camas perfectamente acomodadas y algunos estantes llenos de libros y dos escritorios en ambos lados de la habitación. El peli azul eligió el lugar donde mejor podría acomodas sus decoraciones tradicionales.

-En algunos minutos habrá una reunión estudiantil en el auditorio para la bienvenida- dijo el director.

-Está bien, muchas gracias- cortésmente hizo una reverencia hacia el director hasta que se retiró. Suspiró levemente.

-Dos camas… acaso...-negó rápidamente algo incómodo, tal vez el jamás se imaginó que iba a compartir habitación con alguien más… ¿Chico o chica?, definitivamente la habitación era destinada para un chico más, tanto por el tipo de decoración y por sentido común.

Decidió no pensar más en su compañero y empezó a acomodar sus pertenencias. Aunque si se tomaba las cosas un poco más enserio, Masato sentía curiosidad de quién podría ser su nuevo compañero de habitación, no dejaba de imaginarse que clase de persona sería.

-¡Pff!... no creí que aún te gustaran tanto las cosas tradicionales- un chico entró sin permiso a la habitación de Masato.

-Tú… ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- Masato logró reconocer al reciente intruso de cabellos naranjas, no era difícil reconocerlo, su familia y la de él se conocían desde que tenía memoria y tal vez mucho más allá.

-Estudiaré aquí obviamente- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-No me refiero a eso…- Masato estaba al tanto de que el peli naranja también tenía gustos extraordinarios por la música, no hacía falta preguntarlo de todas formas.

No crean que su rivalidad entre estos jóvenes ha sido desde que se conocieron…no… desde niños eran los mejor amigos, pero por un problema peculiar su amistad se ha quebrantado, que luego más adelante se explicaran solos.

El chico peli naranja bufó- Ésta será mi habitación también, al parecer- sentenció.

_-"¿¡Qué!?"-_ Masato gritó mentalmente, no creía lo que Jinguuji Ren le había dicho… de todos los posibles compañeros, precisamente _tenía que ser él_.

Diablos, que gran problema…. Si era un menudo problema enfrentarlo en fiestas y reuniones en las que casi siempre se reencontraban, iba a ser mucho más difícil poder convivir con él dentro de su estancia en el Conservatorio. La sola idea solo le daba ganas de ir a golpearlo hasta que sus manos sangrasen por tanta violencia.

Por otro lado, Masato en una mínima parte de su consiente no tan violento se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a su padre de no venir a este lugar, pero eso solo demostraría cobardía por una situación tan tonta como esta y ese no era su estilo, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. El pensó que con solo ignorarlo todo ese asunto estaría arreglado.

Masato arregló sus últimas pertenecías en su lado escogido de la habitación ignorando todo lo que podía la esencia de Jinguuji Ren.

Ciertamente era difícil mantener a raya si cordura, sabía que él aún no había hecho nada para colmar su paciencia, pero estando allí en esa pequeña habitación bastaba para sacar lo peor de él y no se conformaba con solo maldecirlo mentalmente, no señor.

-Espero que termines con eso o llegarás tarde a la bienvenida- soltó Ren de repente.

-"_A él que carajos le importa"_- pensó con un deje de molestia- ¿Y tienes algún problema con eso Jinguuji?- siseó.

-En realidad, no, pero yo solo cumplí con avisarte, nos vemos- salió con sus andanzas indiferentes del _infierno_.

Masato suspiró cansinamente luego de arreglar su futon en el suelo (luego de quitar la cama, claro está).

Ren estaba más que dispuesto en declararle la guerra a Masato cuando quisiese o al menos eso creía.

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y salió y salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el patio principal donde se llevaría a cabo la _"Bienvenida"._

Todo fue poético y alocado y estaba más decir que todo fue muy _"Fuera de serie"_, la bienvenida sólo constó de unas cuantas palabras majestuosas por parte del director Saotome mientras volaba con un arnés en el aire (muy cómico por cierto). Y luego de ese entretenido momento se dirigió a su nuevo salón en la clase A.

Su nueva clase pasó sin contratiempo, conociendo al menos de lejos a sus nuevos compañeros, Masato no era de esas personas tan sociales, pues prefería estar apartado y en privacidad, ya que no era muy bueno entablando una conversación o haciendo amigos. Sólo se sorprendió ligeramente con el nuevo trabajo impuesto por su profesor/a Ringo-sensei, el cual consistía en componer una canción (una melodía por parte de una estudiante compositora y algún alumno con aspiraciones en convertirse en un Ídolo, que cantase su canción de acuerdo a la melodía compuesta).

En el momento del descanso no se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Ren sentado en las elegantes mesas del comedor rodeado de niñas chillonas y desesperadas. Sólo pasó de lardo mostrando indiferencia total.

Ren por su parte se le quedó viendo de reojo a su irritante compañero de habitación. Sin duda alguna para él sería bastante caótico intentar relacionarse con él.

-Jinguuji-sama, ¿Cuándo cantará algunas de tus hermosas canciones para nosotras?- preguntó una de las molestas chicas; decidió contestarle de manera muy caballerosa y cortés.

-Pronto lo haré, mis _Lady_- cómicamente tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en despejar el dolor de oídos por el grito de aquellas adolescentes con hormonas en pleno apogeo. _"Desearía dejar de hacer esto alguna vez"_- pensó mentalmente.

Ren aún sentía la presencia de su compañero en los alrededores de la cafetería. Por lo que decidió irlo a molestar un rato.

-Señoritas, debo retirarme, nos vemos más tarde- guiñó el ojo a sus acompañantes y rápidamente se alejó del lugar.

La sorpresa luego de presenciar la escena frente a sus ojos lo dejó un poco aturdido. Masato hablaba un tanto animado con una pelirroja en una de las mesas del lugar.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí- sonrió de manera divertida y decidió idear un plan sólo para molestar.

Ren con paso de indiferencia y galantería se acercó más a la mesa de su compañero peli azul y de su nueva e interesante amiga. Sonrió una vez más sabiendo sus propias intenciones y decidió ponerlas en práctica.

-No sabía que ya tenías novia, Hijirikawa- sonrió divertido, se felicitó así mismo por haber causado lo que tanto quería: fastidiarlo a toda costa.

-¿Qué quieres Jinguuji?- siseó ácidamente.

-Nada, sólo quería conocer a esta hermosa señorita- dijo en tono sensual hacia la chica, no se sorprendió al verla sonrojada.

-Lárgate y déjanos en paz.

-¿Cómo se llama la hermosa chica frente a mí?- dijo ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-S-soy Nishida Hikari, alumna de la clase A, compañero de Hijirikawa-san, soy compositora.

-"Así que trabajan juntos… interesante"

-Tienes un buen gusto Masato- se divirtió aún más porque se tomó la libertad de llamarlo por su propio nombre.

Masato iba a replicar pero el timbre de regreso a clase lo interrumpió y por un momento se sintió aliviado de no tener que lidiar con él hasta más tarde.

Se armó de calor y tomó la mano de la chica y se fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

Ren obviamente no pasó por alto aquél gesto por parte de él, sintió algo extraño recorrer por sus venas y un dolor punzante en su pecho musculoso, era algo realmente frustrante, pero decidió dejar el tema a un lado y continuar su camino hacia la clase S.

**-o-o-o-**

-Como ya se asignó el trabajo grupal, sólo hay una sola regla que les permitirá continuar o no en esta institución- dijo el profesor/a Ringo-sensei de manera misteriosa por lo que Masato resopló ante ese hecho.

_-"Qué más podría pasar"…_

-Queda terminantemente prohibido un amorío entre ustedes, de no acatar con las reglas, serán sancionados y expulsados del plantel sin derecho a ninguna explicación, esto será una advertencia.

Genial… enamorarse de alguien, bueno, sin duda alguna no habría que preocuparse por eso, no existía la posibilidad a que eso pasase con Masato por la condición de su problema, de todas formas el ya sabía desde un principio que posiblemente él estaba destinado a la soledad de por vida.

Bueno… no tanto en soledad, porque la música era una de las cosas más importantes que lo sostenía cada día sin importar los problemas que lo involucran a su alrededor.

Sus compañeros aceptaron no muy seguros de la decisión del director. Para algunos con un corazón tan expresivo sería una tarea un poco difícil.

Luego de esa extraña y única regla obligatoria, las clases pasaron con normalidad, bueno no tan "normal", pero en el buen sentido de la palabra, ya que Masato recibió una pequeña nota, éste no dudó en abrirla detenidamente y luego se dispuso a leer con atención.

"**Me gustaría saber en qué momento podríamos reunirnos para hacer nuestra tarea"**

**Un beso! H.N 3**

Masato se rió por primera vez en el día casi estresante con el que había empezado a liar.

Era algo infantil el gesto de aquella muchacha, ya que bien pudo haberle hablado de frente, pero eso no le importó demasiado, de todos modos sólo le divertía el hecho de cómo sucedían las cosas, por lo cual decidió responderle de la misma manera.

"**Me parece bien hoy después de la clase, podríamos ir a reservar uno de los salones de piano"**

**H.M**

Se rió aún más por la similitud de sus iniciales con su nueva compañera y tal vez una amiga en el futuro. Entregó sin tardarse más la nota y la chica le contesto con el pulgar en modo de aprobación.

Sin más contratiempos el final de clases se acercó a su fin.

Masato decidió desviarse por unos minutos hacia su último destino del día. Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse por algo más cómodo, pero menos diferente a su atuendo anterior (que estaba más decir que era su uniforme).

-Ya tienes cita por lo que veo- una voz muy conocida interrumpió el silencio de la habitación.

Masato bufó.

-Eso no es de tu importancia lo que haga o no con mi tiempo- respondió bastante irritado.

No se podía omitir la sonrisa burlesca de Ren por haber logrado su ya rutinario cometido, le satisfacción aún más ver el rostro amargado e irritado de su actual compañero de habitación. Para el Masato era un total juego de diversión y sentía que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo, era como una especie de Hobbie personal.

-No, no me interesa, es sólo que es tan agradable sacarte de tus casillas con tanta facilidad, ¿Tanto así me odias Masato?- preguntó socarronamente. Aunque muy en el fondo Ren se sentía punzadas al saber que tal vez, después de lo ocurrido hace varios años, el lo siguiera odiando, no quería admitir que el aún…

Masato tuvo que suprimir sus ganas de caerle a golpes, no le molestaba en lo absoluto ser violento por primera vez en su vida, pero tuvo que mantenerse a raya y contar hasta 10….unas mmm… ¿3veces?, sí, exactamente 3 veces y cerrar los puños.

-Por tu expresión, creo que es un sí- rió burlonamente. Es una lástima, éramos tan grandes amigos, pero ¿sabes?, tu tampoco me agradas- Ren sintió otra pequeña punzada extraña en su pecho al decir esas palabras, las cuales no eran del todo ciertos, pero era terriblemente obvio que en esas circunstancias el no iba ni quería admitir lo mal que se sentía en ese momento.

-Perfecto, algo en que por fin tenemos algo en común- habló Masato un poquito… (Sólo un poco… ok no nos engañemos, era un casi nada) más cansado. Pero con una sensación amarga en el pecho que no podía ignorar en ese momento.

En definitiva Masato no podría aguantar ni un segundo más estando en la presencia de él, por lo que se retiró empujando a Ren un poco brusco, cerrando la puerta fuertemente, tanto, que las ventanas y otros objetos se estremecieron por aquél estruendo.

Ren sabía que estaba jugando con la poca estabilidad emocional del muchacho y que luego podría pasar a mayores sin duda alguna, pero era irremediablemente imposible dejar de molestarlo, aún sabiendo sus más oscuros sentimientos hacia el chico peli azul.

El chico peli naranja se tiró en su cama y miró con poco interés hacia el techo sin dejar de pensar en todo lo acontecido en aquel día. Podría jurar que fue por obra del destino que todo eso estuviese pasando, pero tampoco se quería auto dar esperanzas.

Sabía de antemano que él estaba allí por la petición, no, obligación de sus hermanos mayores. El no quería estar en el conservatorio sabiendo que era beneficioso para el negocio familiar, él quería estar con la conciencia limpia de estar ahí por decisión propia. Pero eso no lo podía manejar, él sólo era una simple marioneta de sus hermanos y de su propio padre.

Como deseaba tener a su madre en esos momentos que lo apoyara, pero eso era pedir demasiado.

Casi no le daban ganas de seguir en ese lugar… tal vez falte a clases o no haga la prueba de audición o ninguna de las dos. Se veía un poco tentador realizarlo.

Era en lo único en que pensaba hasta que volteó su mirada hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, sin darse cuenta se quedó contemplando las cosas tradicionales y elegantes de Masato.

_-"Tal vez deba ver que hace, solo para molestar"_- se levantó lentamente sin molestarse en arreglar su camisa un poco arrugada y salió de su habitación.

La cuestión era un tanto complicada, ¿Cómo diablos él iba a saber en donde se había metido? Tampoco se iba a poner a buscarlo en cada rincón que se cruzara por su camino. Nah, no era su estilo y además daba un poco de flojera.

Pero se percató de que la suerte estaba completamente de su lado en ese momento, o al menos por ahora…

Vio a la compañera de Masato correr desesperadamente hacia los salones especiales.

-Genial- susurró y caminó discretamente hacia el lugar.

Llegó en poco tiempo y se asomó por la puerta sin que nadie o ellos lo notaran. Sintió una vez más extrañas punzadas en su musculoso pecho al ver la escena tras sus narices. Y es que la chica pelirroja se acercaba mucho a Masato y él no hacía nada por separarse.

_Oh vamos, se supone que eso es normal_, se decía a sí mismo.

Masato y Nishida sólo empezaron su tarea asignada y así tal vez tener un poco de tiempo libre para darse un pequeño paseo en las instalaciones del instituto juntos.

Eso fue lo que acordaron una vez empezaron dicha tarea.

Sin duda alguna la chica era prodigiosa al tocar tan bien el piano, incluso mejor que él. Se sentía tan atraído por aquellas melodías que a su mente llegaron retrasos de una letra de una canción.

No había que ser experto al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Hikari, ella jamás se había imaginado que el chico tendría una hermosa voz, se sentía poca cosa con su piano solamente, pero tal vez esto era un inicio de un buen trabajo en equipo.

Ren aún observaba la escena, no cabía duda que el chico tenía un gran talento, tanto que sintió celos…oh sí, celos…

Sentía celos de que él se riera con tanta felicidad y libertad cerca de aquella muchacha con poca gracia. Pero fuera de sus celos sentimentales, también había observado el talento de Masato, _"él debería de estar en la clase S no yo"_, tenía más potencial que cualquier otro chico que estudiaba allí.

Por un momento Ren se sintió un poco estúpido, seh, diablos Ren aún estaba en aprietos desde que lo conoció… y no es para más… increíblemente Ren Jinguuji se sentía atraído por la personalidad, carácter y físico de Masato.

Él desde un principio se dio cuenta que las chicas no eran de su tipo de interés, sólo las conquistaba para guardar apariencias, ese era uno de sus oscuros pero fuertes secretos que el mantenía guardado en su mente y corazón.

Dejó de tentar a la suerte y se fue del lugar, para ir de vuelta a su habitación, su plan se había estropeado desde que los vio juntos.

Masato siempre fue un chico admirable para él, nunca mostraba inseguridad y el podía ver en sus ojos seguridad y un cierto rastro de seriedad y tristeza.

Se sintió atraído por sus orbes celestes como el agua cristalina. Pero siempre se desconcertaba que él tuviera dos sentimientos en su alma (por así decirlo) tan opuestos como ya lo había mencionado antes.

¿Por qué? O acaso estaba confundiendo las cosas por otra muy distinta. Quién sabe, tal vez algún día lo descubriría.

Por otro lado, Masato claramente se había percatado del intruso de cabellera naranja en el salón especial. Ren no había sido para nada discreto ante sus ojos pero afortunadamente para Hikari sí. Pronto averiguaría que rayos hacía allí en ese momento.

-Uf!, creo que podemos descansar por ahora y quizás continuar mañana, ya casi está lista, ¿No te parece Hijirikara-kun?- sonrió satisfecha su femenina acompañante.

-Sí, ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba; eres una gran compositora y pianista- felicitó a la chica.

-G-gracias- se sonrojó ante tal cumplido- tú también eres un cantante de primera.

Luego de sus cumplidos era hora de regresar a sus dormitorios, cabe destacar que Masato no se sentía muy a gusto con la idea, pero lamentablemente para él, debía hacerlo sí o sí, no había de otra.

A demás innegablemente sentía una gran curiosidad del porqué Ren se había dedicado a espiarlos. Aunque una duda un poco vaga resolvió una de sus teorías.

_-"Tal vez le interesa la chica"_- pensó mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Ciertamente la muchacha era hermosa y cumplía las bases de cualquier chico, pero Masato era un poco más complicado que eso.

Se decepcionó solo un poco al ver a Ren dormido sobre su cama todo desalineado y sin su sábana encima.

_-"Podría enfermarse"-_ Masato hizo tregua mental por primera vez en su vida y se apiadó del muchacho acomodándolo más cómodamente sobre su cama.

-Masato…- palideció enormemente al escuchar su nombre por parte de Ren, el pensó que lo había pillado en su intento de ayudarlo, pero se alivio al ver que sólo estaba soñando extrañamente con él.

_-"¿Qué diablos?"-_ para su mayor sorpresa Ren lo había agarrado del brazo y lo tumbó junto con él abrazándolo en la mencionada cama, estaba de más decir que Ren aún estaba dormido.

-R-rayos y ahora qué…

Nada podía ir de mal en peor en ese momento… ¡Esperen!, sí, ya estaba lo suficientemente mal o mejor dicho peor. Pues estaba en aprietos, por donde calculaba, no había ningún tipo de escape a su trampa humana, sólo podía usar su último recurso al despertarlo y quizás sentir un poco de humillación.

-Jinguuji, ¡estúpido despierta!- vale los insultos estaban de más, pero estaba enojado y asustado a la vez.

Ren parecía tener el sueño pesado (mucho diría yo) y no sirvió de nada que Masato intentara despertarlo o siquiera moverse.

Cada vez que intentaba zafarse de su prisión humana, más se quedaba atrapado en los musculosos brazos de Ren.

-Masato….-volvió a repetir el peli naranja.

-Jinguuji, ¡Despierta maldición!- lo golpeó una vez más.

A pesar de todo a Masato le estaba empezando a gustar como sonaba su nombre en los labios de Ren y que estuviese soñando con él lo hacía querer gustarle más, pero lamentablemente él no lo quería admitir.

Ren al parecer empezó a reaccionar, más no logró aflojar su abrazo, puesto que se sentía muy cómodo en esa calidez de ese algo o alguien.

-"Mmm… pero… qué demonios estoy sintiendo"- pensó Ren medio adormilado.

-Quieres por favor soltarme, maldito…

Ren se sorprendió bastante al escuchar esa tenue y varonil voz que provenía de la "cosa" que estaba abrazando.

-¡Mierda!- lo soltó inmediatamente, algo agitado por lo recién ocurrido.

-No quiero oír ninguna palabra acerca de esto- dijo Masato. Ren sintió sus brazos vacíos y parte de él pedía a gritos que lo volver a abrazar y sentir nuevamente esa calidez de su cuerpo.

Esa era una de las razonas por la que Ren y Masato ya no eran los mejores amigos. Ren había descubierto su debilidad de género, porque evidentemente sabía que ya no le atraían las mujeres en lo absoluto, siempre era lo mismo para él: chicas chillonas que pedían a gritos que las miraran, muchas de ellas se vestían exageradamente intentando ser aún más llamativas de lo que querían aparentar, y sólo le veían su físico, nada más. Pero a pesar de que ninguna mujer captara su atención, si logró hacerlo ante la mirada del peli azul. Se cautivó desde el primero momento en que lo vio en aquella fiesta hace algunos años atrás. Claro, en ese entonces no había significado de ese tipo de atracción, lo confundió ligeramente con la amistad.

Pero a medida que fueron creciendo y conociéndose aún más, comenzó a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su amigo peli azul y cayó en cuenta de que era una completa locura de amar a otro hombre y eso estaba precisamente mal.

Su corazón no se rendía a pesar de todo, y un día éste cometió la grave locura de besarlo por primera vez en "sus delicados y varoniles labios" fríos como el hielo y ése hecho fue lo que dio fin a su fuerte e inquebrantable amistad.

Ren se sintió sólo después de lo ocurrido, muy solo como aquella vez en la que su madre murió; para él era como un rayo de esperanza que iluminaba su camino de entre toda la oscuridad; desde ese momento supo que tal vez estaría siempre solo, hasta que alguno de sus hermanos o su padre lo decidiera casar con alguna hermosa, pero vanidosa mujer.

Ren cumplió la exigencia de Masato de no hablar de los hechos, no tenía ganas de escuchar su enojo y él de molestarlo.

Esperó hasta que el peli azul se acomodara en su futon para acomodarse mejor en su cama.

Ninguno de los dos logró conciliar el sueño, ni un poquito. Pues ambos estaban pendientes de las acciones del otro inconscientemente (tal vez, sólo tal vez para ver si alguien hacia algo, en fin solo eran suposiciones).

A la mañana siguiente Ren despertó de su corto y profundo sueño, la molesta alarma resonaba por toda la habitación. Suspiró frustrado y cansado por la incómoda y mala noche que pasó.

Se levantó de su cama y observó de reojo al otro lado de la habitación. Sus pequeñas y recientes sospechas le confirmaron que Masato ya se había retirado de allí.

Daba la sensación de que precisamente ese día había empezado diferente… muy diferente, aún se sentía el ambiente denso.

En fin, el joven de cabellos naranja ya con su uniforme nuevo se dirigió a su aburrida clase S. imágenes de la noche anterior se repetían constantemente en su mente, pero decidió que ya no debería pensar en eso más, pues estaba dándole demasiada importancia a los acontecimientos y no le daba ánimos de estresarse por algo que ya estaba más que claro que no se discutiría, por lo que decidió pensar en el problema de su audición (aunque ciertamente no tenía ganas de realizarla).

A pesar de que para ambos dejaran aquel suceso en el olvido, aún sus mentes repetían la escena como si hubiese ocurrido en tan sólo unos segundos.

**-o-o-o-**

De ese modo pasaron los días adyacentes a esa semana incómoda. En ese momento se llevaba a cabo las audiciones de sus primeros exámenes del mes en los que consistía cantar por parte de los aspirantes a ser ídolos sus canciones.

"_**Knocking on the Mind"**_ resonaba en el pequeño salón de espera del estudio de grabación. Ren estaba ligeramente asombrado por la demostración del peli azul. Cantaba de una manera en la que se podía sentir cada uno de los sentimientos de Masato.

Jinguuji Ren se sentía completamente derrotado, había logrado escribir en una pequeña notita letras vagas de su propia canción pero no lo había logrado terminar pues su inspiración no estaba en sus mejores momentos.

-Tendré que rendirme- se dijo así mismo, dándole un último vistazo a la pequeña TV que había en la sala de espera.

Tal vez si las amenazas del Ídolo y profesor Ryuuya Hyuuga, el cuál consistía en que si seguía faltando a clases o si no presentaba su proyecto en la audición haría todo lo posible para expulsarlo sin necesidad de explicaciones.

Tenía más sentido realizar aquello y quizás surtiera efecto, porque ya no se sentía con ganas de continuar con un "falso sueño" o más bien obligación.

Caminó hacia su pequeño sitio de "paz". La azotea de su edificio en donde se encontraba su habitación.

Miró hacia el cielo nublado, sentía que la naturaleza también percibía sus sentimientos y estaba de acuerdo con él.

Miraba constantemente el reloj que al parecer por primera vez estaba de su lado, pues ya casi estaba a punto de finalizar los exámenes de la audición.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces Jinguuji?- se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar esa voz que tanto conocía y se volteó inmediatamente. En ese momento ya había empezado a llover torrencialmente sobre sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué quieres Hijirikawa?- protestó Ren con un poco de recelo.

-Quiero saber por qué no pretendes presentar tu examen; escuché a tu profesor hablándole a mi profesor de que te expulsará si al final del día no entregas tu canción.

-Eso no es de tu impor…

Fue interrumpido por el golpe que le propino Masato.

-¡Cómo puedes abandonar todo esto! ¿Eres estúpido o qué?, tú puedes al menos estar aquí porque tú quieres, yo en cambio tengo que esperar la aprobación y mi éxito con mi padre y tu sencillamente lo tiras por la borda, ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARTE!- lo agarró con furia por los hombros.

-Tú no tienes idea de nada…- siseó también con furia- ¿Crees que estoy aquí por conveniencia?, Sí, me gusta esto de la música, pero más que todo he sido obligado. No te sientas importante ahora porque no eres el único que tiene problemas, ahora VETE con tu noviecita a otro lado, yo me largo de aquí.

-¿Qué demonios…? Somos compañeros por Dios… de todas formas no tengo porque explicártelo.

Ren bufó y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida de la azotea.

-¿Y si no lo haces, por esa obligación y lo haces por ti mismo? Y… que h-hay de mi- Masato por primera vez se sintió nervioso con la última frase mencionada- hace 5 años me dijiste tu secreto a través de ese beso y creo que yo… también siento lo mismo.

Ren abrió completamente los ojos, estupefacto, ¿Acaso Masato se le estaba declarando?

Sus pensamientos viajaron hace 5 años atrás cuando él aún confundido por su sexualidad confesó su amor a Masato en aquél jardín de la casa de los Jinguuji en una tarde de verano.

Creyó haberlo perdido todo cuando meses después de su ruptura de amistad se dio cuenta que en realidad lo amaba con locura, por lo que optó por ocultar sus sentimientos y aparentar que sus gustos por las mujeres aún estaba en pie.

-Acaso tú…-aún no podía salir de su incredulidad- ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque me canse de ir contra la corriente y aparentar que eso jamás paso y que mis sentimientos por ti no eran reales solo una confusión.

Ren miró su reloj, tal vez ya se trataba de una despedida, pero no quería que lo fuera de ninguna manera.

Inesperadamente se acercó a Masato aún empapado por la lluvia y lo abrazó robándole un fugaz beso y salió corriendo a velocidad directamente hacia el estudio.

_Tal vez aún tenía tiempo_.

Masato se sentía desconcertado por la acción inesperada de Ren. Pero corrió en su dirección en un intento de alcanzarle y aclararle un par de cosas, pero fue en vano, ya no había nadie más en el pasillo a excepción de sus profesores.

-Tú debes ser el compañero de habitación de Jinguuji, ¿verdad?- preguntó el profesor de la clase S.

-Sí…-murmuró.

-Si lo ves, dile que no se moleste en presentarse en mi clase porque…

_**-Probando…. Probando… espero que esto funcione, bueno al parecer soy el último en presentar mi examen, se me iluminó la mente hace unos pocos minutos gracias a una persona especial, espero que les guste-**_ la voz de Ren resonaba fuerte y claro por todos los pasillos ubicados en los pasillos del lugar.

Luego de un segundo de silencio un saxofón empezó a entonar una alegre sinfonía cargada de pasión.

"**Believe Heart"** era la canción que había pensado Ren a último minuto, nacido de sus recuerdos de su madre, de masato y de sus propios sentimientos.

-Creo que ya no tienes que presentar esa carta al director, Hyuuga-kun- dijo el profesor/a de la clase de Masato.

-Ese imbécil engreído- bufó marchándose junto a su compañero de trabajo.

Masato sonrió aliviado de que Ren había logrado realizar su examen y asegurar su estancia en el Conservatorio.

Al finalizar su canción todos los estudiantes aplaudieron de tan increíble canción, no se esperaban más de un estudiante prodigio de la clase S.

* * *

**Rendirse no está dentro de mis planes**

**Epílogo**

Ren buscaba a Masato por los pasillos del Conservatorio un poco ansioso, quería agradecerle por haber abierto sus ojos y sacarlo de esa idea negativa para en un futuro convertirse en un Ídolo, pero no lo encontró por lo que se rindió y decidió regresar a su habitación para descansar y esperarlo para hablar con él.

No se sorprendió al no verlo en la habitación, se sentó en su cama algo pensativo.

Pero no contaba con lo que estaba por ocurrir; en ese mismo instante Masato salía del baño con tan solo una toalla amarrada fuertemente por su abdomen cubriendo sus partes íntimas y con una toalla secándose el cabello.

Ambos se sorprendieron una vez más en el día al ver la situación en la que en ese momento se encontraban.

Pero Ren no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás por lo que se levantó de golpe y se acercó a Masato con pasos firmes y decididos. El intentó retroceder pero los labios de Ren lo detuvieron de golpe.

Era un beso tímido pero algo lleno de amor, que luego fue aumentando de intensidad: pasión y sexualidad.

En un arrebato Ren logra quitarle la toalla que estaba perfectamente amarrada al torso del chico, revelando así una zona tan erótica para ambos.

Ambos jadearon con lujuria.

Masato tímidamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Ren, pero éste empezó a impacientarse, tanto, que literalmente casi arranca su propia ropa en un intento de mantener su cordura o lo poco que quedaba de él.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama del chico peli naranja y siguieron con los besos pasionales, el aludido no se hizo esperar más y comenzó a trazar pequeños besos desde el cuello de Masato, pasando por su pecho discretamente musculoso, su abdomen hasta llegar a su punto de placer.

Sencillamente delicioso al escuchar los jadeos o más bien gemidos de placer por parte de su chico peli azul.

Estaban a punto de entregarse entre sí en cuerpo y alma.

Quien se imaginaría que luego de una eterna rivalidad, iban a terminar enamorados entre sí, como dos jóvenes pasionales y de personalidades extremadamente opuestas.

Pero ¿quién dijo que el frío y el calor no se pueden atraer en algún momento?

Este sería un inicio de una quizás, inquebrantable relación que podría durar por el restos de sus vidas.

_**Parece ser que el amor no era tan malo después de todo. **_

_**Puede parecer complicado, pero una vez confesado y demostrado, puedes liberarte de un gran peso de encima….**_

RenXMasato

Yaoi/fanfiction

_**END**_

* * *

Hola chicas! soy nueva con esto de escribir yaoi, jejeje no es que sea fanática o algo por el estilo, esto más bien fue por una apuesta de mi mejor amigo ¬¬ porque el sabe que amo a estos principes y el quería divertirse conmigo por no querer hacer algo como esto... pero que mas da... esta solo es la primera parte espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad a esta alocada historia!

Los Quiere

StephanieCullen116


End file.
